Dark Penguins
Dark Penguins are a species of mysterious penguins which live in New Forests. It is known that they cause major harm to the citizens of USA and many other countries. They are very serious, new research concluded, and don't bully. They do very bad deeds. For sure. Background Unknown of when and where of orgin, Dark Penguins mostly hide themselves in dark and uncharted areas since they were formed. These penguins go to uncharted areas to spy on other penguins, and more than just penguins but also these "penguins", crabs and other creatures ever lived. They tortured a penguin named Matthews, and even the Jerks. Currently, they are doing something, which may destroy the Antarctic. Appearance of Regulars Most regulars are simply appear in a full sihlouette, like the Director of the PSA. They also wear a pair of wings, and optionally a fancy hat, both are in sihlouette. The rest of the regulars have a black scarf around them, appearing in a zebra-pattern. If you see a golden "D" onn the front of the scarf, it indicates that they are also Dark Penguins. All wear a black wristband. The Lynnfactuans The Lynnfactuans is a sub-species of the Dark Penguins, which mainly appear outside, dressed fully and are not as agressive as the regulars. They make up 80% of all the Dark Penguins living outside the New Forests, the others being the regulars. Appearance Most are usually seen wearing black hoodies and blue/black masks. Some have black capes which they will wear to prove they're power and rarity. The most powerful and the "leaders" will sometimes carry a staff or wear a black cape, ninja masks, a black tuxedo, or a crown/eqyptian headress. Notice that they younger Dark Penguins do not act in anyways like Mwa Mwa Penguins. Younger Dark Penguins usually wear a yellow scarf instead of a cape and typicailly wear blue masks, not black. The eldest Dark Penguin usually wear a beard and carry a staff to show their significance. Soldiers wear a black hoodie, wear a black mask, a black viking helmet and would carry a Golden Shield. Officers would carry the same things but they would replace the viking helm with a cowboy hat and wear a ninja mask. Commanders would wear a Blue Doublat, plus the typical Officer uniform (They can't wear the hoodie.) Guards, Sentries, Agents and Prefects (aka Police) would wear a Dark Dectective Uniform, wear a cowboy hat,wear a scarf, carry a torch or night vision and carry a extra torch just in case. If not wearing a pair of Night Vision, they would wear a Ninja mask. They wear a black wristband, too. Differentshape To differentshape all dark penguins from others, they have a black wristband. Involvement They torture penguins, good or evil, young and old, with either pranks or serious touture. Regardless of anything, they will bully even worse than the Jerks. Some snapshots, taken by Fred 676 and Barkjon by chance, took photos of them bullying Matthews and several dorks. Trivia *A copycat of these penguins, who pretended to be one of the Dark Penguins roamed around Club Penguin. He was eventually bullied by them and never did that again. **Another copycat named "Dark Phinguin", roamed around Club Penguin too on Blizard and Mammoth servers. He was also caught, and bullied. *The Leader, Ernie Mr. Unknown, and possibly Link are Dark Penguins. *Darktan was once thought to be one of them. *Some had ailled with the Good Guys when The Leader joined (despite this, both The Leader and the Dark Penguins still preform evil stuff.) **Others joined Ernie's side, which is fourth party. They plan to invade Freezeland, The Darktonian Realm and the rest of Antarctica and conquer it under "Dictatorship of the Darks". ***The Leader tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. ****As a result, the Dark Penguin Civil War started. *They are stronger than MicroX, but do not bully him up at all as they don't bother. See also * Penguins * Link * The Leader Category:Penguins Category:Characters